


Oblivious O hearts

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mafia Family AU, Oblivious, Omega Rosinante, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are a few things that Doffy considers important. Rosinante is one of those things and while Rosi does not notice his protege making eyes at him, Doffy certainly does. He's not letting Rosi be stolen from his side by a baby Alpha





	Oblivious O hearts

It was important to never forget the past and to never ever let go of the game. Doflamingo had been aiming for the top since his father had chosen to fall. He could have fallen by himself but instead he had dragged Doflamingo with him. Doflamino, his precious mother and his little brother.

Some things should not be forgiven. Their mother had died in the streets because of their father. His little brother, Rosinante had changed because their father had been a disgusting coward. At ten years old Doflamingo had taken the reins of fate and changed his.

An early awakening? That hardly mattered, what mattered was that he was determined to find his way back up to the clouds and beyond they had fallen from. He was getting back to the top at any cost. His blood was royal blood, his father had scorned that. Thrown that away for what? the way people tore each other apart for money for gain and for biology?

Curse biology. Sometimes it did people more harm than good. They sneared and scorned the royals but Doflamingo had never seen something as barbaric as how others treated people of different type classes than themselves. Commoners were ready to tear each other apart ignoring blood, bonds or even humanity.

And royals were the bad ones? They were bad but no one could provide cruelty than the common ‘normal’ people. He had learned that first hand. A weaker person would have died. A weaker person would have cried and begged for help but Doflamingo had sworn revenge.

And it had taken time but he had carried it out. He paid back what was owed, hundreds of times back. That was simply the way. When someone hurt you, when they made you bleed and suffer. Either you licked your wounds like a man or got up and showed the world what you were.

Doflamingo was meant to be king. His mother had whispered it to him so many times. When he was a child and Rosinante wandered a step behind him. When he protected his brother. When she had been sick.

She had said he was meant to be a king and to this day he saw no reason to doubt her. The man she married, his foolish father had flung their family to chaos but Doflamingo was the one that had come up. he was the one that had brought all of them up to this point.

Not by clean measures but that did not matter when he could see and smell the true natures of the ‘common normal’ people. Better than what? Morals where? He saw filth everywhere and while he longed for the place that had been his home, he valued family more.

Very few things were important to him at this time but the game was one of the most important thing. He was blessed, his blood was blessed. His will was powerful and he would make his name known above ground, under it and to the skies. His name would echo back to the place that he had fallen from.

From a King to a powerless brat. From a powerless brat to one that was willing to scrape and shed blood to protect his own and gain power. Doflamingo had built his family from the ground up once more. His mother had told him he was meant to be King. He still believed those words.

X

He was a King in name only but he had a castle of his own. A small mockery of the world he had had lost. Designations meant nothing and he kept the place stocked with suppressants if anyone wanted to take them. Doflamingo valued his self control and he was the biggest Alpha there. No one would cross lines because not only did it mean answering to him and losing one’s life. It would be a slow humiliating death.

He loved the game like this. He had been raised a certain way. Designation did not matter, the will did. Strength did. They did their jobs and they lounged in the comfort of family. Together they rose. They all supported him, they would do anything he needed because they saw what his mother did. All of them that was why they were family. They knew that Doffy would be king. They believed it and threw their all into it.

His made family was so very cute but that was not all that he had. Doffy adjusted his coat as the outside guards closed the main door behind him. That heavy thud let him know that from this point on he was surrounded by family and supporters only. Marvellous.

His family, those he had found, those that had risen up far enough to be raised and loved by him. And of course the only blood family that he had left. The one he had given the heart seat to in this game because he was the heart and the right hand that Doffy had. His precious Corazon. Rosinante, his Omega little brother.

Not that Rosi was an Omega for looking at. Doffy would kill anyone that insulted his brother that way. Anyone who thought Rosi was something, a thing to be bred would be killed without mercy. That was of course if his little brother did not finish them off himself.

His angry bloodthirsty little brother who was so very kind. Rosi who never could have refused his big brother anything even to this point. Rosi would follow him anywhere. He was cold to many members of the family but for Doffy he was warm and attentive. Their bond was what kept them close.

Rosi was a kind man but only to a few. Doffy patted Baby-5 softly on her hair as he turned towards the wing that would take him to where his brother usually resided. His executives had their own armies and focused on their own various skills. The same was for Rosi.

Rosi’s kind heart did not show in his training. It showed in who he picked or in some cases. Who picked him. Doffy’s steps slowed as he approached the lounge. He heard the laughter and mumbling and folded his arms as he looked into the room.

A wide smile on Rosi’s face, he was always in makeup even inside and that showed that even here he could not let down his guard. He always seemed to need a shield of sorts, a proof of his strength and Doffy could not blame his brother.

Rosi’s scent was strong, wafting around and leaking. Something that rarely happened. His brother was rarely in that good a mood for that to happen. Maybe if Doffy managed to get his brother to relax next to him and maybe lean against him and think happy thoughts but not that often.

The cause for Rosi’s happiness lay in the little Alpha he held. He looked small in Rosi’s arms but the brat was fourteen years old growing more with every day. Trafalgar Law. He had been different when he had first met Doffy. Then he had met Rosi. Then he had been bewitched by Doffy’s Omega little brother and besotted behind him ever since.

It was how it was. Doffy was not going to pretend that Rosi had not stolen Doffy’s future plan away from him. It was fine for now. What Doffy really wanted, Rosi would want too. and what Rosi wanted, Law would do without question.

“Just look at that face.” He snorted as he shook his head. Law’s hat was almost falling off his head as Rosi tried cuddling him. Doffy was huge and so was Rosi, Law was normal but he looked tiny, a savage little kitten. At least that must be what Rosi must think looking at an Alpha so much smaller than him. One that gave into his whims.

Except that Doffy knew that the brat was growing. Things would not stay that way always. Especially not in Law’s eyes. Maybe if he had been the ten year brat he had been back then but as the boy grew so would his feelings.

That was not the look of a boy looking at a mentor. He adored Rosi. Followed him every where and every thing that Rosi did. Law wanted to be behind him to do it too. In a few more years they would make a perfect team.

In a few more years or even less. Law might become a problem. Rosi liked him too much, he might have a problem in saying no. or he might get caught up in an Alpha’s thrall. Rosi never had wanted a mate before. Doffy had nearly gotten beaten the one time he had asked after Rosi’s unexpected heat.

Rosi wanted no mate. All he wanted was work, his duty and Doffy. He wanted to lend a hand to those drowning in darkness, he wanted lost children to live. By any means possible. He had an attachment to things like that and Doffy could not blame him but still-

He considered the way Rosi laughed. Unknowing, happy and oblivious. A man, an Omega unaware that their happiness was a bit too much for the person they were sharing it with. Rosi held Law like a small dog, above him letting him dangle and Law’s body showed how much he trusted Rosi. His face was flushed and his eyes were shining. A brat was a brat and he might be young but he was an Alpha.

Rosi was a beautiful big strong Omega with a nice scent and Law was a brat. It was going to be a problem if someone did not do anything. Rosi was too oblivious so it was up to Doffy to make certain that Law did not go about trying things that were not for him and did not belong to him.

“Rosi.” He spoke up and the man looked up lowering Law as he did. Law’s eyes darted to Doffy before they moved back to the man holding him. “I’m back.” Doffy lowered his shoulders as he spoke and tilted his head as if trying to ease stress in his head. That was more than enough. Rosi shuffled Law to the chair he had been on and got up his hand reaching for Doffy.

Doffy caught the arm that Rosi tried to touch his cheek with but Rosi persisted and Doffy let him. “That was quick. You dealt with the dogs that wagged so obnoxiously?” He asked softly while his scent soothed in strong pulses. “Doffy.” Rosi said softly. “You should rest, you’ve been outside by yourself and I know you putt strain on your ey-“

“Not in front of the kids Rosi.” He kept his tone cool. Not a scolding just a fact. Rosi paused before he glanced at Law. Doffy missed the look Rosi gave but he took Rosi’s hand in his. “I’m going to my room.”

“I’m coming with you Doffy.” Rosi squeezed his hand. “Some rest and a good rubdown and Omega cuddling will ease you.” Rosi lowered his voice. “Just like when we were kids.”

“I can’t refuse you.” Doffy smiled before he chucked his brother’s chin. “For a few minutes then.”

“I’m the one that can’t refuse you.” Rosi snorted. “I’ll let Trebol know that you’re sleeping for the rest of the night. Everything will be fine Doffy.” He raised his voice and flashed a smile at Law. “We’ll be together again tomorrow Law. I promise. We’ll work on your silent footwork.”

“Oh he’s at the level already?” Doffy mused as he smiled at Law.

“No more work. Let’s go.” Rosi waved at Law before he began to tug Doffy to his wing and the special room that they shared that belonged to their blood alone. Only they could enter. No maids, no other family members. Just them.

Doffy looked over his shoulder at Law who was watching them not even bothering to hide his miserable devastated expression. Then his eyes moved to Doffy. Doffy let a wide smile grow on his face as he moved with Rosi’s tugging. He grinned wide before he tugged his hand from Rosi’s grip to throw it around his brother instead. He tugged Rosi close in a one armed hug before he grinned at Law once more. The frustration that went across the brat’s face. Oh, putting him in his place quietly. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of bad troll Doffy and rightfully frustrated Law GIVES ME LIFE


End file.
